Someone Else
by jehsicka
Summary: It's March 14th- White Day. My dad is outside running back and forth like a maniac, Ikuto is in my bedroom closet, and the school's 'prince' has basically apologized and confessed to me. How.. how to I say this? An AmuxIkuto story that's starting off AmuxTadase. Fluffy fluff will come in later chapters. Drabble, in progress. Cover image by Saiin on deviantart.


Hi guys! Did you think I died? Yeah, I know. Anyway, this one isn't gonna be a oneshot/twoshot for once! Hooray! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Tadase might be going a _smidge_ out of character.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara's not mine as much as I wish it was.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Even like I am right now… will you let me fall in love with you?

Ran, Miki, Su, and Kiseki all stared in shock. The purple haired guardian character was the only one who seemed to be able to make a legitimate sentence. "W-Well said, Tadase!" _Well, sort of._

My eyes widened as my mind began to slowly process what Tadase had just spoken. No words would come out my mouth. Why? Why couldn't I speak? Since I couldn't, he broke the silence instead.

"I-I'm so sorry! Just blurting something like that out loud, I'm being a nuisance, aren't I?"

He hid his auburn eyes behind his platinum blond bangs to avoid my line of vision. Sure, his bangs hid his eyes, but nothing could hide his reddening face. Not that I could talk, I'm sure my face resembled a tomato at this point. Regaining my ability to talk again, I waved both my hands nervously.

"No! Not at all!" I stepped out of 'completely-freaking-out-mode. "You really surprised me, is all. It's just that…"

My voice trailed off and faded into silence. Tasdase looked at me with both concern and curiosity. He cocked his head to one side.

"What?"

His tone wasn't annoyed or forceful. It was soft, gentle. It was this voice that used to calm me when I was panicking most- and still did. But for some reason this time, this one time, it's different. It felt like there was a concealed hurt or pain behind his words. And there I was again: unable to speak. I didn't know how to construct an appropriate yet accurate sentence for what my mind was thinking up. _Hurry. Answer him._

"The truth is Tadase-kun… I've always admired you. Even after you turned me down."

He listened to every word I spoke.

"But…" I paused.

He asked again; somewhat impatient in a princely way to know what was possibly going on in my noggin.

"What?"

I forced myself to push out the words. "I don't… feel that way anymore. What I said... no longer rings true. I mean, I still like you Tadase-kun. A lot. You're one of my best friends along with all the guardians. But... I don't like you anymore... in _that_ way."

Another silence came along. "P-Please say something before I just collapse and die."

I figured I should explain better as to why, instead of just leaving it there. Maybe more comforting words? Or should I just rephrase myself in a softer way? Before I could even finish thinking about what I was going to do next, Tadase beat me to it.

"I should have saw this coming."

I looked up from my bed straight at him. "Huh?"

"I did hurt you twice, I shouldn't have hoped that you would've... held onto it."

There it was. That _pain_ in his words. But he hid it so well, I questioned if it was really there.

"Even if the third time is 'the charm.'" He pushed out a chuckle and returned my gaze.

It wasn't genuine. I was **sure** this time. You know when girls' say 'I'm fine' when they're really not? (I don't do that, but you see it all the time online anyway) I felt like… that was exactly what was happening here. Tadase tried to chuckle it off; as if it meant nothing, but his eyes said otherwise. I could see tears beginning to form. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why… why do you do that?!" I stood up from the bed and looked back at him.

"Wha.. what?"

My hands at my sides balled into fists. I _screamed_ at him.

"You always put on a smile for me, even when I know you're hurting inside. And whenever I'm sad or need someone's help, company, or advice, you're always there for me. How can you bottle up all those feelings? And how in any way is this fair for you!? How… **how can you just take it when I make things so completely unfair for you?**"

I felt tears run down my cheeks. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Hinamori-san…" He looked up at me in disbelief. I turned away from him and let the rest of the tears fall silently. I heard footsteps come behind me. A sudden warmth hit. He hugged me from behind.

"Let go of me." I commanded.

"Why?"

"Because. I've treated you… horribly."

"You haven't."

I sniffled. "I'm sorry, Tadase."

He handed me a white handkerchief. "Don't apologize, Hinamori-san. I've changed because of you. I've learned a lot more, and I've gradually come to understand… the world around me. It's because of this why I wanted to start over, and do the same for you. After hurting you twice… once from flatly rejecting you when you confessed, and once from saying I fell in love with Amulet Heart which is just another side of you, I wanted- no, want to be able to look into your eyes the same way every time, no matter what form you take."

I said nothing, because now the feeling of guilt was beginning to grow. _How selfish of me…_

The hug ended and I turned back around at him, but refused to make eye contact. He continued to speak.

"Hinamori-san…"

Still feeling guilty, I listened quietly to what else he had to say.

"_Is there someone else?"_

* * *

DA. DA. DAAAAAAAAH. Jk. It's not that much of a cliffhanger really. Not my best story I don't think. I'M LOSING MY BEAUTIFUL WRITER'S TOUCH. Jk, I never had that. Anyway, read and review please. Tell me what you wanna see in the next chapter! See you next time. Updating very very soon.


End file.
